Nous sommes spéciaux
by Hinata-et-compagnie
Summary: Dans un monde où l'humain à évoluer, la peur de la différence est encore plus grande. Libres ou emprisonnés ? Nos personnages préférés avec de nouveaux pouvoirs, de nouveaux souvenirs et de nouveaux passés. Couples originaux. Inspiration : Le monde des X-mens.
1. Chapter 1

Nous sommes spéciaux

Dans le silence apaisant d'une nuit d'été, elle marchait d'un pas léger et fluide, ses bras se balançant dans un temps régulier. Elle profitait de la fraîcheur des lieux pour se ressourcer et inspirait à grand poumons l'oxygène offert avec bonté par Dame Nature. Au dessus de sa tête un voile noir habillé de milles et une étoiles comblait ses yeux émerveillés. Aucuns nuages à l'horizon, aucuns soucis en vu. Le vent doux mais frissonnant était présent, faisant danser timidement ses cheveux dans un ballet souple et fin. Ces mêmes cheveux lui caressaient le visage la faisant sourire, ça chatouillé.

Les arbres accompagnés par le souffle naturel de la vie chantaient leur présence par leur feuillage tout en hauteur. Ces êtres vivant majestueux vieux de plusieurs siècles pour certains, jeune de quelques dizaines d'années pour d'autres, dominaient la terre par leur sagesse faisant de ce lieu une dite forêt.

Dans cet endroit pur et plein de vie endormie, un être s'y était caché, reculé dans le cœur à la recherche de paix intérieur et de sécurité. Son but et objectif était de découvrir qui était cet individu et pourquoi il était à se cacher dans les bois.

De ses yeux vifs et avisés, elle regardait ce qui l'entouré avec une certaine sérénité profitant de cet instant de répit et solitude. Elle n'était pas pressée, elle avait tout le temps nécessaire afin de mener sa mission à bien. Et la jeune femme du haut de son 1m65 n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler des plus sportifs malgré tout les entraînements qui lui sont apportés. Alors calmement elle marchait, jouait avec sa chevelure, essayant de la dompter un temps soit peu manquant d'élastique pour les attacher. Son esprit était tranquille, car elle savait sa mission dans les parages, non loin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait. Étant peut-être une femme, elle savait se défendre un minimum. Son histoire, son passé, son sang et son entourage lui ont fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas rester faible attendant son destin funeste, qu'elle devait se battre et qu'il n'y aurait pas toujours quelqu'un ,proche ou inconnu, pour l'aider dans les aléas de la vie.

Doucement, son esprit s'égarait submergé agréablement par les souvenirs lointains de son existence. Elle avait de la chance d'être en vie, aujourd'hui où le monde était cruel et sans pitié.

Dans un soupir bruyant mais satisfait, elle expulsait tous ces sentiments étrangers à son but précis, le sourire aux lèvres.

Malheureusement son esprit brouillé avait était vite réveillé. En effet, les animaux nocturnes, pourtant à l'aise en sa présence sentant son aura inoffensive, ne se faisaient plus entendre. Les cigales ainsi que les criquets ne chantaient plus, les lapins beaucoup moins rare la nuit n'étaient plus, et les oiseaux qui normalement devaient se reposer de leur longue journée de batifolage s'agités. Certains prenaient même leur envole par peur. Mais peur de quoi ?

Une atmosphère oppressante prenait place petit à petit dans la forêt pourtant si sereine il y a peu, mettant sur ses gardes la jeune femme qui faisait danser ses yeux au travers des rois des lieux. Il n'était pas difficile de sentir d'où cette aura dangereuse émanait tant elle était forte, les habitants lui indiquant la zone sans en avoir conscience. C'est curieuse et légèrement sur la défense qu'elle partait à la recherche de sa mission. Le passage entre les ronces et les lierres était assez difficile mais elle se disait que son entrée serait plus douce de cette manière, en marchant d'un pas souple et calme.

Arrivée aux cotés de sa destination, la jeune femme pouvait voir une minuscule clairière d'un peu moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres carrés à peine éclairé par la lumière diffuse de l'astre lunaire. Il lui était donc assez difficile de voir ce qu'il y habitait, elle devait alors utiliser une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment : ses pupilles au don si particulier, cadeau de sa famille biologique. Pour cela, concentrant son énergie dans ses yeux d'une pâleur à en rendre jalouse la lune, la jeune femme faisait apparaître grossièrement des veines entourant ces orbes pures. Elle n'avait pas mal, heureusement, mais elle avait toujours était gênée d'utiliser ses yeux comme outils et parfois arme. Mais en cet instant, elle ne regrettait rien. Grâce à ce don si particulier et beau à voir, la demoiselle avait la possibilité de voir un corps aussi finement sculpté qu'une statue grecque couvert d'une peau à la blancheur et pureté presque irréel. Des cheveux d'un noir aussi brillant et luisant que le plumage d'un corbeau, cet oiseau si rusé, tombaient pour caresser un visage angélique aux apparences et textures douces. L'homme à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle n'avait rien remarqué de sa présence et était assis sur une souche vide où un peu de mousse végétale s'y était installée. De ses coudes posés sur ses genoux il se tenait la tête avec ses deux mains de façon à regarder le sol comme absorbé dans une spirale infernale de tourment que lui seul comprenait. La jeune femme ne pouvait voir son regard, mais un sentiment connu comme le courage, ou bien encore appelé la stupidité, la poussait à intervenir malgré l'aura assez puissante et dérangeante émanant du personnage.

Son pas silencieux ne faisait craquer aucunes brindilles, pourtant le tourmenté n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte de sa présence s'approchant doucement dans son dos, et c'était aussi vif et surprenant comme l'éclaire que le jeune homme venait agresser la demoiselle, la plaquant contre un arbre proche, la main sous la gorge de celle-ci, le regard menaçant. La jeune femme n'avait plus pied, ses membres inférieurs ne touchant plus le sol. L'homme en face d'elle avait une force impressionnante qu'elle avait sous-estimée. Malgré ça, elle était confiante et s'autorisait même à sourire à la personne face à elle. Son sourire n'avait rien de provoquant ou de mauvais. Non, il était légèrement timide, accompagné d'une grande douceur. Son regard, planté dans les yeux du mâle, détaillait ce qu'elle avait devant elle, plongeant dans un océan de noirceur infinie où une tristesse suffocante et oppressante dominait ces pupilles à la profondeur envoûtante.

Il cherchait dans les yeux de la jeune femme une quelconque menace ou preuve de mauvaise intention envers lui. Seulement, il ne voyait rien de mauvais, juste une couleur ivoire tirant légèrement sur une couleur violasse. C'était assez surprenant et déroutant, car l'habitant de la forêt ne savait que faire face à cette candeur et pureté émanant de cet être à la beauté ensorcelante. La jeune femme en face de lui avait des cheveux bruns aux légers reflets bleutés encadrant un visage fait de porcelaine poupin et rond. De discrètes rougeurs habitaient les joues de la demoiselle et de ses yeux des mots en exprimaient :

« Je ne te veux aucun mal » disait son regard tendre, comme posé sur un enfant.

Comprenant le message, le jeune homme relâchait la brune, la posant délicatement sur le sol afin que celle-ci puisse respirer normalement. Non pas qu'il ait serré au point de l'étouffer, mais assez pour faire pression sur le larynx et la trachée. Alors la jeune femme, un peu essoufflée avait pris le temps de respirer normalement, lui faisant un signe de la tête discret afin de le remercier. La manière douce était la plus efficace, mais la plus longue et douloureuse des approches. Pourtant c'était son style, elle l'avait choisie et on remarqué que ça fonctionnait plutôt pas mal.

Ayant repris une respiration correcte, la brune enlevait sa main droite de sa gorge, qu'elle avait posée dessus quelques minutes plutôt par réflexe, et se redressait légèrement pour faire face correctement à sa mission. D'une voix sûr et douce elle se présentait :

Je m'appelle Hinata.

Ne trouvant pas la nécessité de lui répondre le jeune homme ne disait rien, peut-être juste et simplement un grognement discret. Si discret que la demoiselle n'était pas sûr de l'avoir entendu. Mais n'abandonnant pas en si bon chemin et ne se formalisant pas de ce manque de réaction elle continuait sur sa lancée, les joues toujours légèrement rouges.

Je sais qui vous êtes et le don particulier que vous possédez …

Si le jeune homme c'était plutôt calmé par la suite, comprenant que la jeune ne lui souhaitait rien de mal, les doutes et les soupçons étaient de retour. Il lui lançait un regard mauvais aussi froid qu'une tempête de neige en pleine montagne, faisant frissonner discrètement son interlocutrice. Le jeune homme avait peur de comprendre, il avait peur que cette si belle créature ne soit en lien avec son géniteur. Il avait peur d'être découvert et de devoir encore courir afin d'échapper à ces griffes qu'il avait pourtant si bien évité durant ces derniers mois. Il la pensait en lien avec son « docteur » et il se devait de la mettre hors d'état de nuire même si pour cela il devait frapper une femme, cette femme.

Je ne te veux aucun mal ! Précisait la brune, légèrement paniquée de se faire attaquer.

Elle comprenait grossièrement que le mannequin en face d'elle fuyait quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Son regard, ses muscles crispés, sa position de défense et cette cachette dans le cœur des bois ne faisaient que confirmer ses pensées ainsi que les informations donnaient dans le dossier concernant sa mission. Pensant qu'avec ce genre de personne les actes étaient plus parlant que les mots, la brune décidait d'enlever doucement sa petite veste en jean qu'elle portait sur le dos depuis le début. Elle ne quittait le brun des yeux, s'assurant qu'il prêtait attention et ne rompe pas le contact. Elle le savait intrigué et à la fois lassé. Elle en avait était légèrement vexée, se disant qu'apparemment son corps ne l'attirait pas plus que ça, voir pas du tout au regard qu'il lui lancé. Elle devait se douter qu'il était le genre d'homme qui pouvait se permettre de trouver une conjointe en claquant des doigts, mais face à ces yeux impassibles son estime en avait pris un coup. Laissant tomber avec un certain gène sa fine veste sur le sol, elle s'était retourné afin de lui monter un T-shirt dos nu parme où de grandes ailes aussi blanches que la neige fraîchement tombée comblé le vide laissé par le tissu. En faisant un peu plus attention à ce plumage, le jeune homme remarqué que les ailes touchaient le sol et avaient dessinaient leur passage sur le sol, laissant la signature de la jeune femme sur la terre sèche et poussiéreuse. Il n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il fait pour ne s'apercevoir de rien ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir ces ailes immenses à la couleur pure des cygnes ? Elle était donc comme lui ? Elle aussi possédait un don particulier. Était-elle maudite depuis sa tendre enfance, ou bien était-elle le sujet d'expériences douteuses et inhumaines ?

Je comprends ta peur mieux que quiconque.

Sa voix était encore une fois douce et caressante. Elle lui donnait des frissons parcourant son corps tendu, commençait par la racine de ses cheveux pour finir dans ses orteils aux ongles soignés. Il ne savait plus s'il devait se méfier d'elle ou non. Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait croire encore à la possibilité d'être seul ou non. La jeune femme était toujours dos à lui, lui exhibant avec un certain gène ses magnifiques plumes céleste et tournait légèrement la tête à sa droite afin de pouvoir voir les mouvements du jeune homme. Elle avait le regard voilé d'une tristesse à peine cachée, sur ses joues une couleur rose s'y était installé doucement et discrètement, sous sourire fin ne laissait voir ses dents. Le brun, un petit peu hésitant, tendait une main tremblante vers celle-ci. Il ne tremblait pas de peur, non, mais d'émotion. Il était heureux et soulagé d'être compris et non seul. Ses pas faisaient crisser le petit bois sous ses pieds ainsi que les quelques feuilles mortes. Sa main gauche s'approchait doucement du plumage pur dans une grande hésitation. Il ne savait s'il avait le droit mais celui-ci était attiré comme un aimant, comme un papillon de nuit vers la lumière.

Au moment où le jeune homme allait toucher et caresser les ailes de la brune, celle-ci s'était retourné afin d'empêcher le contact, comme prenant conscience de ce qui aurait pu se produire. Personne n'avait encore touché ses ailes. Enfin … Personne depuis des années.

Désolée, expliquait-elle, je n'aime pas qu'on les touches … C'est …. P-personnel …

Non c'est moi, se refermait sur lui même le brun.

Très déçu de n'avoir pu la toucher, comme une pierre précieuse de la couronne de la dernière reine, le jeune homme s'était refroidi et son masque d'impassibilité refaisait surface sans même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Comprenant que son refus avait jeté un froid dans cette atmosphère déjà instable, Hinata préférée jouer franc jeu. Elle avait tout de suite compris qu'il était à la fois heureux et surpris de ne pas être le seul dans sa situation. Elle ferait tout pour l'aider, mais pour cela elle devait remplir sa mission qui consisté à le ramener chez elle.

Écoute … Je sais que tu es perdu et sans foyer … Je … Est-ce que … Tu voudrais me suivre ? Hasardait-elle. Nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Je connais plein de monde comme nous ! S'empressait-elle d'ajouter.

C'est d'accord.

Que … ?! Avait-elle mal entendu ? Avait-elle rêvé ? La réponse avait été rapide, net et précise. Elle avait était dite sur le coup de la spontanéité et la jeune femme se demandait vraiment si lui même se rendait compte de la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner. Mais comme il ne refusait pas, elle sautait sur l'occasion.

Pouvez-vous voler ? Demandait-elle le regard déterminé.

Bien sur.

Il n'était pas bavard mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas, elle avait connue pire, comme un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lui aussi et au don particulier de comprendre et interagir avec les insectes. Même si le ton employé ici était légèrement plus froid mais surtout hautain, Hinata savait que ce visage et ces manières étaient avant tous une protection contre monde qui l'entourait. Alors saisissant sa veste en jean délaissait il y a peu sur le sol même, la brunette aux yeux nacrés ouvrait grand ses ailes au blanc si pure et brillant sous la lumière lunaire dans un vent assez violent pour bouger les feuilles l'entourant.

Ne restant pas en arrière et ne se laissant pas impressionner, le brun au nom toujours inconnu commençait à changer de forme avec difficulté. Une douleur apparente prenait possession de son visage et sa peau si pale et parfaite il y a peu prenait une teinte grise presque noir, ses cheveux et ses ongles poussaient à une vitesse phénoménale si bien que ses poiles capillaires avaient pris plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres de longueur en à peine quelques secondes. Des ailes sans plumes et à la peau élastique poussaient dans le dos du jeune homme légèrement replié sur lui même. La période de transformation paraissait douloureuse, mais pas au point de hurler souffrance au clair de lune.

Hinata regardait le spectacle avec fascination mais aussi compassion. Elle avait connue ce passage, elle avait connue cette douleur. Voulant s'assurer que la nouvelle connaissance allait bien suite à cela, la brune diminuait les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Elle allait lui toucher l'épaule, signe de soutien mais la jeune homme aux réflexes aiguisés lui avait attrapé son poigné avec toute la rapidité dont il faisait preuve ne faisant même pas attention qu'il serrait bien trop fort sa prise. Les yeux toujours dirigeaient vers le sol depuis le début de sa transformation, le brun décidait enfin à relever la tête et ainsi dominer de toute sa hauteur le petit corps frêle mais charnu de la jeune femme. Suite à cela, elle avait pu voir ses yeux, des yeux d'un jaune démoniaque aussi sombre et effrayant que ceux dans les histoires bibliques.

Surprise par ce changement assez troublant, la jeune femme avait eu un petit mouvement de recule qui n'avait échappé au brun toujours en possession du bras de celle-ci. Bien qu'elle ne voulait le froisser, elle avait mal et ces yeux nouveau à ce visage lui faisaient peur. Elle ne savait si tout cela n'était que dans son esprit, mais elle ne ressentait que de la haine émanée de cet être vivant.

Je … Tu me fais mal, et … nous devons partir. Prenait-elle le courage de lui dire.

Comprenant le malaise de la brune face à sa nouvelle apparence, le jeune homme la lâchait enfin sans un mot à ajouter. Il lui faisait peur, à elle aussi. Et cette constatation lui déchirait le cœur, peut être était-il vraiment seul tout compte fait. Peut-être ne devait-il pas la suivre.

Seulement, il était curieux et avait besoin de soutien, de compagnie. Il ne voulait plus airer comme une âme perdue sans bute de région en région, de pays en pays.

D'un signe de tête il lui faisait comprendre qu'il était prêt. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour la jeune femme pour lui faire un sourire et de s'élancer dans les aires d'un seul battement d'ailes, s'extirpant de cette petite clairière à peine plus grande qu'une maisonnette. Le brun en faisait de même, avec un peu plus de mal pour ce qui était d'éviter les branches d'arbres proches. Il n'aimait pas voler, contrairement à la jeune femme qui elle avait l'air d'y prendre plaisir au vu de son expression de bonheur absolu. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardait à prendre la route vers son chez elle, ne se retournant même pas pour savoir s'il suivait le rythme imposé. Il avouait qu'elle allait assez vite, mais pas assez pour qu'il soit distancé.

Leur volée avait duré quelques heures durant lesquelles un magnifique paysage s'offrait à eux. Ils survolaient les montagnes rocheuses parfois enneigées à certains endroits, les plaines verdoyantes labouraient par les sabots des chevaux sauvages en pleine course, les falaises blanches gardaient par les goélands et l'océan au bleu si profond et si brillant qu'il aveuglait les yeux les plus pales. Ils avaient même eu le droit au levé du soleil, voyant sous leurs pieds la vie se réveiller au contacte de la chaleur des rayons lumineux de cette proche étoile. Les oiseaux chantaient, volés à leurs cotés, tournoyant autour du brun puis autour de la brune.

Je m'appelle Sasuke. Avait-il dit, inspirait par ce paysage qui lui réchauffé le cœur.

Il s'était surpris lui même, car cet hélant d'éloquence et bonne volonté ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait mis cela sur le compte du silence qui duré depuis un moment déjà et à la bonne humeur qu'inspirait la vie. La brunette ne lui avait répondu que d'un petit rire cristallin et enfantin suivi d'un enchanté. Aucunes remarques, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait gentiment de lui ce qui lui avait valu de légères rougeur à peine visibles sur les joues. Il était gêné, oui.

Alors que le brun commençait à perdre patience, trouvant le voyage long, il remarquait au milieu de nulle part un grand bâtiment dont la beauté extérieur était digne des prestigieuses écoles anglaises. Les jardins semblaient grands se dessinant dans le style français où les lignes étaient droites et les buis taillés à la perfection. Au milieu de ce carré d'herbe, une belle et grande fontaine où une femme verseau dominait le centre du bassin. Pour lui, la première impression et opinion qu'il avait de ce lieu était qu'il était strict et froid. Croyant que leur chemin allait continuer encore un petit moment, le brun était surpris de voir tourner Hinata vers ce bâtiment.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il espérait du fond du cœur qu'il ne s'était pas fait avoir, qu'il ne s'était pas fait embobiner par ce joli minois.

C'est ici, c'est mon chez moi ! S'écriait grand sourire la jeune femme. Viens suit moi !

Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il obéissait, il suivait la brunette sans réfléchir aux conséquences, sans réfléchir aux répercussions que cela aurait sur son futur. Mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre, aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient à grande vitesse du lieu habitait, une sorte de champs de force se désactivait pour les laisser passer se refermant derrière leur dos. Sasuke n'aimait pas ça, il avait déjà l'impression d'être enfermé. Arrivant près du sol dans le jardin parfaitement entretenu, il apercevait non loin d'eux une petite dizaine de personnages courir dans leur direction. Hinata, ne se formalisant pas de ce détail, se laissait tomber contre l'herbe fraîche ses pieds soutenant avec difficulté son corps après cette longue épopée. Elle se retournait vers Sasuke afin de lui faire comprendre d'un regard que tout allé bien. Elle voyait par la même occasion que celui-ci était en train de reprendre son apparence normale. Mais cette fois-ci aucunes douleurs ne semblaient hanter son corps ou son esprit, au contraire il semblait même soulagé et plus à l'aise. Elle se posait quelques questions mais préférée les garder pour l'instant pour elle.

Bienvenue à la maison, souriait heureuse la brune. Tu va voir, ils sont gentils.

Pas le temps pour le jeune homme de se poser ou de se questionner qu'une petite horde s'était faite autour d'eux, bombardant d'accolades Hinata revenue de ce long parcourt. Le cœur grand, la perle acceptait toute forme d'amour qu'on lui offrait le sourire aux lèvres et les joues légèrement rouges. Sasuke pouvait dire qu'elle était aimée dans ces lieux. Il voyait même l'adulation dans certains yeux.

Se retournant vers le nouvel arrivant, la brunette le présentait à la populace qui les accueillait.

Voici Sasuke, il est comme nous mais soyez patient il n'est pas très bavard. Disait-elle dans un client d'œil.

Comprenant trop tard ce qui allait suivre, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer psychologiquement au câlin collectif d'enfants mal élevés. Il était extrêmement gêné et promettait vengeance face à la brune qui rigolait gorge déployée face à son expression de tueur né. Alors qu'il allait pousser les envahissants, une voix grave et autoritaire se faisait entendre parmi les cris hystériques. Les enfants se calmant de suite à cela, une petite allé s'était faite, laissant place à un homme à la carrure musclé et imposante. Ses cheveux extrêmement et exagérément longs étaient blancs et des tatouages rouges parcouraient chacune de ses joues prenant de ses yeux et finissant à son cou. A sa gauche se tenait une grande blonde platine perchée sur des escarpins d'une petite dizaine de centimètre et la chevelure cachant un œil d'un bleu limpide. A la vue de ces deux personnes, Sasuke savait qu'ils étaient des figures respectés dans ces lieux. Rien qu'à voir l'accueil et le regard brillant que lançaient les jeunes gens.

Je me présente, Professeur Jiraya et voici notre medium et télépathe Ino. Bienvenue dans l'antre secrète des Autres.

D'un geste amicale et diplomate, le professeur tendait la main vers le jeune homme afin que celui-ci l'accepte. Le voyant hésiter, la brune, qui n'avait encore rien dit depuis l'arrivée de Jiraya, lui faisait comprendre d'un regard lourd et sombre qu'il ne devait pas refuser cette poignée de main. C'est donc avec un arrière goût amer que Sasuke serrait la main du blanc, non heureux du contact.

C'est Ino qui a vu ta position ainsi que ta situation, sans elle tu serais encore seule au fin fond de la forêt, avouait le plus âgé.

D'un signe de reconnaissance, le brun hochait la tête en direction de la blonde qui se mit à rougir, intimidé par tant de beauté. Sur ses talons hauts, elle se dandinait discrètement signe qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise et serrait contre elle des documents dans une pochette qu'elle avait depuis son apparition.

Délaissant du regard le nouvel arrivant, le vieil homme se tournait vers la brune à ses cotés, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Bon retour Hinata, tu as manqué à beaucoup de personnes depuis ton départ. Va donc les saluer et te reposer, je m'occupe de notre invité.

Merci professeur ! A tout à l'heure Sasuke, saluait poliment la brune avant de partir suivie de prés par la sulfureuse blonde.

Suivant des yeux le départ des deux magnifiques femmes, le vieillard ne se gênait pas de les dévorer d'un regard envieux. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé au brun qui n'apprécier pas vraiment cela.

Celui-ci n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas, la jeune femme qui devait lui montrer son ''Chez elle'' se sauvait comme ça, le laissant seul avec un papy probablement fan du body-building aux tatouages excentriques. Le brun se sentait abandonné et son impression de prisonnier ne faisait que de s'accentuer. Sa colère montait doucement mais sûrement, comme osait-elle le laisser ainsi ?! Déjà que le jeune homme n'aimait que très peu la compagnie, il avait horreur des personnages collants. Les enfants toujours à leurs cotés discutaient sans aucunes discrétions du nouvel arrivant, ne cherchant même pas à murmurer. Le vacarme prenant désagréablement ses oreilles, Sasuke commençait à s'éloigner du petit groupe suivant la direction de la femme ailée. Mais s'était sans compté sur le professeur Jiraya qui se dépêchait de le rattraper sans mal en quelques enjambés.

Elles sont splendides n'est-ce pas ? Entamait la conversation le maître des lieux.

Hn.

Le compliment n'était pas le point fort du brun, mais il ne contredisait pas ce pervers trouvant que chacune avait son charme.

C'est moi qui est demandait à Hinata de venir te chercher, continuait-il sur la confidence. Ino est comme ma seconde, mon lien de communication unique avec les Autres. Elle a vu ton arrivé à travers une vision, elle est une de mes plus grandes fierté.

Bien que Sasuke ne montrait rien, celui-ci s'intéressait particulièrement à ce que disait le professeur car il devait se l'avouer il était assez curieux. Curieux des personnes l'entourant mais surtout désireux de savoir comment il avait était trouvé. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils le connaissaient, très peu, même presque pas, mais ils semblaient tous s'intéresser à lui ce qui était plutôt étrange. N'attendant pas de réponse et le sachant à l'écoute, le plus âgé continuait.

Hinata quand à elle était ma première élève, ma première réfugiée. C'est pour cela qu'elle est tant respecté et aimé dans le domaine, elle à connu tout le monde et repêché la plupart des habitants aujourd'hui. Comprend bien jeune homme que si l'envie de partir se fait ressentir, tu es libre d'aller où bon te semble mais ce repère doit rester secret des Humains. Ici est un lieu de repos, de refuge mais c'est aussi une famille. Reconstituée, certes, mais nous prenons soin des uns et des autres.

Jiraya qui marchait au même niveau que Sasuke s'arrêtait brusquement, le stoppant dans sa marche lui aussi en attrapant une de ses épaules. Son visage était dure et ses traits tirés.

Mais sache que si tu viens à trahir ma confiance et mettre mes enfants en danger je serais sans pitié et n'hésiterais pas à te tuer. Car pour contrôler un si grand domaine avec autant de vies en jeu, il faut avoir les capacités de les protéger. Vois-tu où je veux en venir, jeune homme ?

Son ton était grave et froid, rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il avait rencontré il y a peu. Cette atmosphère lourde et pesante lui donnait un frisson dans le dos. Tel qu'il le voyait en cet instant, il sentait la puissance caché du personnage imposant sa volonté par sa prestance et par une aura étouffante. Il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable et bien que sa curiosité soit attisée, il ne voulait être à l'origine de la libération de toutes ces énergies fortes.

Le professeur voyant que ses paroles avaient eu le poids souhaité reprenait son air chaleureux, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Aller, viens suit moi mon gars. Je te montre ta chambre ainsi que quelques pièces incontournables et ensuite tu décideras si tu veux rester ou non. Disait-il suivit d'une tape amicale dans le dos du plus jeune, ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout était apprécié.

Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à rejoindre l'immense manoir qui servait de maison à toutes ces personnes plus uniques les unes que les autres. Ils étaient passés par la grande porte principale qui était déjà ouverte, sûrement pour une question de pratique : il y avait tant de monde. C'était tout nouveau pour lui, il ne savait où poser les yeux. Une femme avec une queue de rat, un homme de pierre, un nain ressemblant étrangement à un lutin … Il se croyait en plein rêve, mais une étrange chaleur s'installant dans sa cage thoracique lui rappelait qu'il était bien vivant et éveillé. Voir autant de sourires mettait du baume au cœur et la joie qui habitait les lieux ne tardait pas à le contaminer. Voulant garder la face et rester maître de lui même, le brun empêchait un rictus de prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Traversant le hall bondé d'enfants et adolescent courant partout, les deux hommes montaient les immenses escaliers en bois vernis afin d'accéder au premier étage. Suite à cela, ils tournaient à droite prenant un grand couloir plein de vie lui aussi, dont les lumières jaunes étaient accrochées aux murs et non au plafond grâce à de raffinées appliques mural. Tant de beauté en lieu si peuplé, n'avaient-ils donc pas peur de la casse ?

Les deux personnages passaient devant de nombreuses portes. Certaines étaient ouvertes, donnant sur des salles de cours, d'autres sur des lieux de repos comme la bibliothèque aux étagères interminables, ou encore une salle de jeux où des babyfoots, des billards et jeux d'arcades des années 80. Sasuke ne savait plus où donner de la tête mais essayé tant bien que mal de retenir le principal. Le papy avec son look rock n'roll devinait son émerveillement et son air perdu sans avoir à le regarder, et pour mettre leur nouvel arrivant en confiance il lui indiquait la position du plan du domaine pour se diriger dans ses débuts.

Ce manoir est vraiment immense, ne fait pas le fier tu en aura besoin un petit moment si l'envie de rester te prend.

En effet, tout ce qui l'entourait était immense. Les couloirs, les plafonds, les fenêtres, et même les tableaux en salle de cours. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas encore tout vu, et se demandait bien à quoi pouvait ressembler sa chambre. Etait-elle aussi luxueuse que tout le reste ? Jiraya lui faisait signe de le suivre continuant sa marche droite et fière. Sa prestance était si grande et son respect si évident, il n'avait pas à esquiver ou attendre, tout le monde laissé passer leur ainé et plus important encore : leur sauveur. Sur son costume haute couture, ses cheveux blancs indomptables se balançaient au rythme de ses pas et ses chaussures en cuirs ne laissaient entendre qu'un très léger crissement sur le parquet impeccable.

Arrivant dans l'aile Ouest, on pouvait remarquer que ce lieu était beaucoup plus calme que le premier. Peux de personnes habitaient les couloirs et le jeune homme en déduisait qu'il s'agissait des dortoirs au vue de l'ambiance et des nombreuses portes s'alignants. Recouvrant le parquet ciré, un interminable tapis couvert le bruit de leurs pas et les appliques muraux avait était remplacées par de simples ampoules avec abats jours. Au dessus de chaque poignet se trouvait un petit nom gravé en italique en lettres d'or, et Sasuke lisait ainsi que ce bâtiment comme tout le reste était mixte et qu'aucunes différences et préférences n'était établies. Tout le monde dormait sous le même toit. Surtout quand celui-ci tombait sur la gravure de _Ino Yamanaka_ une des favorites du « chef ».

Trois à quatre portes plus loin, la crinière blanche s'arrêtait afin de frapper contre le bois. Suite à cela un petit vacarme se faisait entendre au travers des murs pour qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en bataille, et des yeux en amandes ne vienne ouvrir. Son air endormi et une marque sur la joue montrait que cet homme faisait une sieste.

Oui ? Oh bonjour Maitre Jiraya ! Saluait-il.

Bonjour Kiba, excuse moi de te déranger mais peux-tu accueillir ce nouvel arrivant, s'il te plait le temps que lui trouve une chambre libre ?

Euh … Eh bien je n'ai pas le choix, alors soit ! Disait celui-ci sans grand entrain. Mais vous me devrez quelque chose !

Bien, merci je te revaudrais ça. En attendant je compte sur toi pour le guider et tout lui montrer, je dois retourner dans mon bureau. Terminait l'ainé dans un salut de la main.

Le blanc laissait les jeunes hommes seuls aux présentations, et traversait le couloir avant de disparaître au bout de celui-ci. Sasuke était septique, devait-il rester ? Ou prendre ses jambes à son cou ? Etaient-ils sérieux, à lui imposer une colocation avec un inconnu qui en plus de ça pué le chien ? Le brun posé un regard sombre et dédaigneux sur son nouveau camarade de chambre, montrant bien son mécontentement. Néanmoins, le dit Kiba ne s'en formalisé pas et faisait un signe de la tête à Sasuke de rentrer, il ne voulait pas garder cette porte ouverte indéfiniment. De plus, celui-ci n'était pas présentable, simplement habillé d'un t-shirt noir très échancré et d'un boxer de la même couleur.

Une fois la porte fermée, le jeune homme se présentait :

Comme le vieux l'a dit, je me nomme Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. Je ne vais pas te dire enchanté et toutes ces simagrées, comme toi je ne suis pas ravi de partager ma chambre. Néanmoins, ce n'est que provisoire donc essayons de bien nous entendre, hein ?

Proposant sa main au brun, le jeune homme aux allures sauvages essayait de faire bonne figure. Lui aussi était passé par cette étape, qui contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait pensé était déjà toute écrite et préparé. Oui Kiba savait qu'il y avait déjà une chambre de libre. Et oui Kiba savait ce qu'il devait faire avec cet inconnu qui ne s'était toujours pas présenté. Il devait lui donner l'envie de rester.

Sasuke n'aimait pas les contacts physiques, que ce soit une simple poignée de main à une accolade, ou encore une tape dans le dos. Mais là, il savait qu'il devait le faire, pour la bonne entente et cohabitation. Il se surprit même à repenser au regard lourd et sévère de la jeune femme qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Hinata … Oui c'était Hinata.

Et d'un accord commun, scellé par une poignée de main bien ferme, les jeunes hommes s'étaient concertés pour les heures de douches, les couvres feux, le respect de l'intimité et autres choses importante au bon fonctionnement de la cohabitation.

Installés tout les deux sur leur lit respectif en mezzanine, les jeunes hommes réfléchissaient.

Kiba n'aimait pas trop le silence et voulant faire connaissance il entamait la conversation, installé sur le lit le plus bas, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Alors, comment es-tu arrivé jusque nous ?

Les questions étaient directs, pas de floritures avec lui. Et Sasuke aimait bien cette simplicité. Il prenait donc la peine de répondre, chose qu'il fait pas toujours.

On est venu me chercher … A ce qui parait on m'aurait « vu ». Il marquait bien le dernier mot faisant comprendre à Kiba ce qu'il voulait exprimer.

Oh je vois ! C'est comme moi alors ! Répondait-il le sourire dans la voix. Et qui est venu pour toi ?

Sasuke ne savait pas s'il était correct et prudent de lui en parler. Il ne le connaissait pas, ne savait rien de ses intentions, de ses ambitions ou même de son don. Les images si ressentent prenaient place dans son esprit le laissant revoir ces ailes si blanche et si pure à porté de ses doigts. Ces yeux à la couleur si unique, et ces paysages magnifiques qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Hinata. Disait-il tout bas. Je ne connais que son prénom.

Oh. Fût la seule réponse offerte.

Kiba aussi était plongé dans les souvenirs. Il venait de se faire aspirer par le passé, il était submergé. Plus rien ne l'entouré du présent, autour de lui une maison en ruine, une atmosphère humide et une énorme flaque de sang inondant le parquet plein de poussière. Ici reposé depuis des jours la dépouille d'une bête, d'un chien au pelage autrefois blanc et regard vif et joueur. Le jeune homme se voyait dans un recoin, assis à même le sol recroquevillé sur lui-même appuyé au mur comme une loque. Il était pouilleux, sale et pué la mort. Sur ses mains, du sang séché. Les larmes lui revenaient. Il venait encore de faire ça ! Il l'avait encore fait … il ne voulait pas … Il ne se rappelait plus. Non il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Ses lèvres gercées tremblaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Il voulait tant être normal ! Tant revenir en arrière et le serrer fort contre lui et lui caresser la tête après un « bon chien ».

Il se voyait l'approcher, tenter de le toucher puis reculer, pour finalement se retrouver au même endroit ne sachant que faire. Il ne voulait plus le toucher, plus lui faire mal.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Des bruits de pas contre le bois du porche se faisaient entendre au travers des murs pourris. Qui était-ce ? Personne ne devait le trouver ! Non, il ne fallait pas ! Kiba se voyait paniquer et essayer de garder la porte fermée en se posant dos contre celle-ci, les mains de chaque cotés. Et il attendait priant que le trouble fête parte vite. Trois coups distincts sur le bois avaient fait sursauter le châtain.

Devait-il ouvrir ? Kiba faisait le mort, peut-être qu'en pensant qu'il n'y avait personne, l'intrus partirait …

Mais …

Ouvrez-moi. Se faisait entendre une douce voix. Ouvrez-moi s'il vous plait.

Non … ! Que ? Qui ? Il ne devait pas ouvrir. Il tremblait, il se sentait tellement seul. Il avait peur.

Je ne vous veux aucun mal, continuait-elle, la voix basse.

Ce n'était pas elle qui allait lui faire du mal, mais lui ! Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, ni même ne serait-ce que peur. Il transpirait à grosses goûtes. Il allait ouvrir il le sentait. Sa main se dirigeait vers la poignée, elle glissait lentement contre ce métal froid pour la tourner dans un crissement. Que faisait-il ? Il ne se contrôlait plus. Le vieux bois séparant ces deux personnes faisait glisser les gondes manquant d'huiles et laissait passer peu à peu un rayon de lumière. Puis un visage enfantin se dessiné, une taille fine, de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets bleutés, des yeux laiteux. Et des ailes. Des ailes d'ange. On venait le chercher. Méritait-il le paradis ?

V-vous … Vous êtes un ange ?

Un petit rire teintait doucement aux oreilles. C'était agréable.

Seulement si vous le voulez. Répondait-elle avec le sourire.

Et puis plus rien. Le noir. Inuzuka se retrouvait dans son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Sasuke l'appelait, il s'impatientait. Il n'aimait pas être ignorait.

Tu la connais ? Répétait son colocataire.

Oui, nous sommes de vieux amis.

Oui de très vieux amis …


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici la suite que vous attendez tout(es) avec impatience. Je m'excuse d'avance, mais il me faut repentir mes péchés ... Voila ... Je poste aussi sur Fanfic-Fr, sous le même pseudo, et j'ai honte de vous dire que plusieurs chapitres existaient déjà. Ça y est c'est dit ! Ouf je me sent plus sereine d'un coup ... lol !**  
 **Blagues à part, je vous conseille d'y faire un petit tour de temps en temps, je suis plus rapide sur celui-ci et plus disponible.**

 **Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour les reviews.**

 **\- Fury ; Bonsoir, Non cette fanfiction n'est pas arrêtée, je suis tout simplement lente et feignante ^^  
** **\- KisaAkisara ; Ça me fait plaisir que tu es autant apprécier le premier chapitre, et j'espère que la suite ne te déplaira pas !  
** **\- Guest ; Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimera la suite.**

 **Bon, je ne vous embête plus, promis. Bonne lecture, boys.**

* * *

Sasuke avait passé une nuit très courte. Durant son sommeil, son colocataire n'avait fait que crier, pleurer et se réveiller en sursaut cherchant de l'air dans la petite chambre. Dire que le brun s'était bien reposé aurait été mentir, les nuits froides dehors avaient étés plus reposantes que cela.

Néanmoins, le nouvel arrivant ne se plaignait pas, et n'avait rien dit à Kiba préférant lui laisser un peu d'intimité et de fierté. Qu'aurait-il pensait en sachant que le petit nouveau l'avait vu sous un moment de faiblesse ? Après tout, lui aussi connaissait les cauchemars …

Sous sa douche, il repensait à son arrivé au manoir et aux personnes qui y habitaient. Comment avait-on pu lui cacher qu'il n'était pas le seul ? Comment avait-il pu rester aussi ignorant du monde qui l'entouré ? L'idée de prendre un nouveau départ dans ce nouveau monde était très tentante, mais était-ce sans danger, sans répercussions sur lui ? Parfois il lui arrivait de pas pouvoir se maitriser, il ne voulait faire de mal aux jeunes enfants qui l'avaient accueilli. Même s'il détestait les mioches il n'était pas un monstre. Non il n'était pas un monstre !

En sortant sec et habillé de ses vêtements de la veille, Sasuke trouvait Kiba assis sur son lit, les mains autour de sa tête les coudes sur les genoux, le regard sur le parquet. L'inuzuka le voyant arriver se relevait avec un nouveau sourire.

\- Bien, tu es prêt ? Nous allons voir quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ? Demandait le nouveau.

\- Tu verras bien, mais je ne peux pas te laisser trainer comme ça, disait Kiba en le regardant de haut en bas.

En effet, les habits, si l'ont pouvait encore les appeler comme ça, étaient sales et poussiéreux. Quelques trous par-ci par-là et ses chaussures de villes abimées ne convenaient pas du tout à la vie confortable que voulait instaurer l'ainé.

Roulant des yeux Sasuke poussait un grognement mais suivait tout de même le châtain. Il ne lui dirait pas mais il était vraiment content de se débarrasser ses loques.

Kiba et son poulain traversaient le dortoir, passaient le hall principal, montaient les escaliers et s'engouffraient dans un grand et long couloir qui semblait familier au nouveau. Etonnamment les couloirs étaient calmes et peut pratiqués cette fois-ci. Sasuke pouvait profiter du silence présent dans les lieux et entendre au travers de certaines portes la voix d'un professeur faisant une dictée ou encore expliquait son cours. Par moment il regardait par la petite fenêtre situé sur une porte, la curiosité l'emportant. Ce lieu l'intriguait.

Ici, tu peux faire ou refaire ta scolarité. Certains enfants ont étaient abandonnés par leurs parents en sachant ce qu'ils étaient, et n'ont donc pas eu le droit à l'école. Il y a aussi des cours de sociabilité et d'intégration pour les plus … « sauvage ». C'est très important pour se bâtir une vie normale, et se trouver un travail. Jiraya ne nous demande rien en échange de tous cela. Mais la plupart d'entre nous qui travaillons donnons un petit quelque chose tout les mois ou de temps en temps afin d'aider nous aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne dois jamais te sentir redevable car ici tout le monde est bénévole, il n'y a pas d'argent, pas de soucis, pas de blabla. Ok ?

Pendant que Kiba lui expliquait un petit peu mieux la vie entre les murs, Sasuke le suivait écoutant attentivement avant de s'arrêter devant une double porte. En gros gravé sur le bois sombre y était une sorte de croix laissant deviner qu'ils étaient devant l'infirmerie.

La porte poussait par le châtain, le nouvel arrivant pouvait voir une pièce très lumineuse au parfum légèrement fleuris. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un bureau ou plusieurs papiers y étaient empilés de façon ordonné, sur les murs des étagères tenant différentes fioles, différents gobelets. Des armoires et vitrines collaient aussi les alentours exposants le matériel médicale.

Et puis dans un coin, se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux d'un vert envoutant et électrisant. Dans un grand sourire elle se tournait vers les arrivants, saluant Kiba en regardant Sasuke.

\- Bonjour … Je suis Sakura Haruno, disait la jeune femme légèrement troublée par le brun.

\- Bonjour, répondait simplement le deuxième.

L'atmosphère si calme et apaisante de l'infirmerie avait changé en on ne sait quoi, ce qui mettait mal à l'aise l'Inuzuka. Sakura ne quittait pas des yeux l'inconnu et il se sentait vraiment délaissé. Dans un petit toussotement, il la rappelait.

\- Dis moi, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Anko par hasard ? Je la cherche.

\- Oh ! Anko ? Sakura prenait son menton en main réfléchissant. Je crois l'avoir vu se diriger vers la cantine tout à l'heure.

\- Merci, on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps.

\- Revenez quand vous voulez, disait-elle avec un petit signe de la main.

Mouais. Kiba n'était pas bête, c'était le brun qu'elle voulait revoir, pas lui. Les mains dans les poches, un petit air renfrogné, il marchait en direction du self tout en tournant le dos à Sasuke.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas loin, disait-il.

\- Hn. Répondait le deuxième.

Sasuke n'aimait pas trop devoir suivre quelqu'un de cette façon sans savoir où et pourquoi. Il n'était pas non plus très patient mais continuait tout de même son chemin se demandant vraiment si cela valait le coup. Et fort surpris, il constaté que en effet la cantine n'était vraiment pas loin et qu'il ne leur avait fallu pas plus d'une minute pour y mettre les pieds. Devant lui se tenait une bonne centaine de tables aux formes et circonférences toutes différentes. Il n'y avait pas un chat à l'exception d'une femme assise, les jambes écartées, devant un plateau repas encore chaud et fumant. Son allure n'était pas des plus élégante avec ses cheveux relevés en bataille sur son crane, ses bottes militaires, son jean troué et son t-shirt où un fuck y était écris en gros surmonté d'une longue veste kaki.

\- Ah ! Voilà notre Anko ! S'exclamait le châtain assez fort pour qu'elle les entende.

\- Kiba … soupirait-elle. Qu'est ce que tu m'veux ?!

\- Toujours aussi aimable. Enfin bref, j'ai quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi. Disait-il en pointant du pouce son suivant.

Le regard de la femme à la poitrine opulente se détourné de son assiette pour voir ce « quelqu'un ». Un sourire lui étiré les lèvres et sans plus attendre elle se levait avant de tourner autour du garçon. Son visage reflété quelque chose de sérieux, elle le scrutait, le détaillé. Tel un félin autour de sa proie, elle glissait rendant très mal à l'aise Sasuke qui se demandait qui était ce phénomène. Il se retenait de partir, assez furieux d'être une bête de foire à leurs yeux. Ses sourcils déjà froncés se baissaient encore plus afin de montrer son mécontentement. Combien de temps allait durer encore tout ce cirque ?

Anko ayant fini son analyse, se détournait de Sasuke pour regarder Kiba et lui dire de l'amener dans la boutique dans dix minutes le temps qu'elle finisse son repas. Et c'est donc un demi-tour que les deux hommes faisaient en direction du lieu de travail de la brunette punk. Direction encore une fois les couloirs …

\- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?! Éclatait sur le chemin Sasuke. Je ne suis pas une poupée que vous pouvez balader d'un bout à l'autre ! A quoi ça rime tout ça?!

\- A te donner une apparence convenable. Se faisait entendre une petite voix au loin.

N'ayant pas eu le temps de répondre, Kiba se tournait vers le timbre de voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Un grand sourire lui étirait les lèvres, il était heureux de la revoir.

\- Hinata !

\- C'est moi-même, disait-elle arrivé à leur hauteur. Sasuke je suis désolée que tu face beaucoup d'aller et retour mais ce n'est pas de la faute de Kiba. Cesse de te plaindre, il fait son possible pour que tu t'intègre bien.

Rare étés les fois où Hinata arborait un air aussi sérieux et ferme. Certes elle gardait cette petite voix douce et ce visage angélique mais tout de même. Le cœur de Kiba se réchauffait face à la défense de la brune. Aux anges il tournait un regard et sourire niais a son poulain, ses pensées étaient tellement claires que Sasuke n'avait pas de mal à les deviner : « Hinata m'a défendu et tu t'es fait engueulé ! » Le brun aurait même rajouté un petit « nah nah nerh » tant la situation était enfantine.

Et Sasuke n'avait rien à répondre à cela si ce n'est toiser du regard le châtain d'un regard sombre et fourrer ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je dois vous laisser j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend.

\- Un rendez-vous ? Demandait le brun au châtain, surpris.

\- Oui, Hinata est une sorte de conseillère d'orientation un peu spéciale… Elle tente de comprendre les enfants, évalue leurs lacunes, leurs problèmes sur différents sujet et écris le tout sur leur dossier afin que les futurs professeurs soient au courant des prédispositions des bambins.

Sasuke n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le principe. N'était-ce pas là le travail d'une psychologue ? En faisant par de ses pensées à Kiba, il comprenait que la demoiselle ne faisait qu'aider et apaiser la Yamanaka dans son travail.

\- Allez, viens. Je t'emmène dans le repaire du démon.

Kiba n'attendait même pas Sasuke et commençait déjà à marcher dans une direction bien précise. Lançant un dernier regard derrière lui et observant la jeune femme partir dans le couloir opposé, le brun suivait la cadence en marmonnant que ce manoir était beaucoup trop grand. Une fois devant la porte tant attendu, Kiba se retournait vers son suivant et lui offrait un visage perplexe, le détaillant de la tête au pied. Il ne voulait pas faire peur au petit nouveau, ni le brusquer mais un rendez-vous avec la folle était dans son cas obligatoire. Expulsant son anxiété dans un petit soupir, il se donnait ensuite du courage pour affronter la tornade derrière ces murs.

Le bruit de la porte glissant sur ses gondes résonnait dans un bruit des plus déplaisants. Etaient-ils dans un film d'horreur ? Faisait-il vraiment si chaud ? Ou était-ce lui et son imagination ? Les deux hommes une fois rentrés pouvaient observer une grande chambre séparée en deux par des paravents occidentaux. L'habituelle parquet en bois couvrant le sol était cette fois-ci remplacé par du carrelage à gros carreaux noir et blanc, tel un échiquier géant. Les murs étaient recouverts de différentes étagères fixées, exposant chaussures sacs à mains, pantalons, t-shirts. Sur une table central, différents bijoux de tout genres étaient posés. Sur le mur du fond où le ne pouvais voir derrière les paravents était installé un escalier blanc à l'envers, clin d'œil à M.C Escher. Et le final, la cerise sur le gâteau, un gros nounours rose assis sur une chaise était tourné en direction de l'entrée.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour rester la dedans, commentait Sasuke faisant demi-tour.

Ne laissant pas le temps au garçon de partir, Kiba attrapé Sasuke par le col de son T-shirt et le tiré vers lui, lui chuchotant de ne pas le laisser tomber maintenant. Il n'en faisait pas plus pour que la brunette punk de tout à l'heure face son apparition derrière les paravents. Un sourire pervers collé sur le visage, elle accueillait les jeunes hommes.

\- Je vous attendais mes chéris ! Allez, ne perdons pas de temps. Toi, disait-elle en pointant du doigt le brun, viens avec moi on va t'enlever tout ça.

Le feu aux joues, Sasuke croisait les bras dans la défensive et refusait.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me déshabiller. Il commençait à se diriger tout de même derrière les rideaux de bois.

\- Oh dommage !

Anko sautillait sur place d'impatiente, sous l'œil exaspéré de Kiba qui commençait à avoir la migraine. Il se massait l'arête du nez afin de se calmer. Une fois déshabillé, Sasuke le faisait savoir tout en restant en arrière. Sa voix n'était plus aussi sûr et grave et cela faisait sourire les deux restant.

\- Bien, disait la seule femme, nous allons commencer ne bouge pas.

La brunette ne disait rien et se glissait aux cotés du jeune homme vêtu d'un simple caleçon gris. Surpris, il cachait de ses mains ses partis moulés par le tissu dans un geste irréfléchis. Cela avait fait rire la sorcière qui lui disait de se calmer, qu'elle en avait vue d'autre. Le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, se léchant les lèvres du bout de la langue, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de fleurir son visage montrant ses dents blanches.

\- Tu es décidément très mignon mon grognon ! Mais il va falloir corriger ça, disait-elle en faisant claquer ses doigts et transformer le boxer gris en un string noir.

\- Quoi ?!

Sasuke était choqué de se qu'il venait de voir. N'était-ce pas une illusion ? Ses yeux le trompaient-ils ? Et puis ce petit bout de tissus … C'était très gênant …

\- Remettez moi un boxer et plus vite que ça, parlait-il d'une voix sombre. Vite.

L'aura entourant le jeune homme venait de changer en quelque chose de plus sombre et mystérieux. Des yeux jaunes faisaient leur apparition et le timbre du garçon était beaucoup plus grave… plus démoniaque. Anko ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire plus encore. Elle découvrait enfin sa vrai nature, et allait pouvoir commencer son travail correctement. Bien qu'elle était tenté d'aller plus loin et le pousser encore dans ses retranchement, elle préférait rester sage cette fois-ci et accordait au jeune homme au nouveau boxer dans un nouveau claquement de doigts.

\- Pour toi, disait-elle en regardant le jeune homme, je te verrai bien dans un t-shirt blanc moulant ton joli torse, un jeans noir slim, des chaussures en cuirs de la même couleur et une veste … Voyons voir …

Une main sur menton, la brunette réfléchissait son regard encré sur le corps du brun. Puis dans un éclair d'ingéniosité, avait trouvé. Faisant claquer de nouveau ses doigts, elle habillait Sasuke de la tête aux pieds dans un temps record faisait apparaitre les vêtements sur la peau du garçon. Comme si cela était taillé sur mesure, rien ne pouvait scier mieux que tout cela ajouté d'un blouson de motard en cuir léger.

Sautant sur place et tapant dans ses mains, Anko se félicité elle-même de son travail. Elle n'aurait pas trouvé mieux ! Ce jeune homme était tellement sexy dans ces habits … !

Sasuke encore surpris ne disait rien mais ne cessait de se détailler dans le miroir face à lui. Il aimait ce style, même si cela était un peu trop voyons il adorait le blouson lui rappelant son adolescence où à ce moment là sa vie était encore parfaite avec sa bande de copains et ses amourettes. Il venait de retrouver son calme, reprenant contenance.

Se tournant vers la faiseuse de mode, il lui adressait un faible merci et très discret sourire. Il ne lui fallait pas plus pour montrer sa gratitude et se dirigeait de l'autre coté des paravents où l'attendait Kiba, les bras croisés sur le torse. Un sourire carnassier montré un de ses crocs.

\- Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé Anko. Disait-il.

\- Oh m'en parle pas, même si j'aurais bien aimée prolonger un peu. Elle faisait un clin d'œil, que Kiba faisait semblant de ne pas voir.

\- Pourrais-tu lui donner aussi quelques affaires de rechange ? Il est venu en touriste ce blaireau.

\- Hey ! Intervenait Sasuke.

\- Pas de problème, mon chou.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. La jeune femme faisait apparaitre un sac complet de rechanges et laissait au nouveau le loisir de découvrir vite fait son contenu. Avec tout cela il devait en avoir pour un moment et c'est soulagés que les deux hommes finement sculptés quittaient l'étrange magasin de Anko. Une fois la porte bien fermé et bien loin, ils laissaient passés entre leurs lèvres un soupir respectif de pur soulagement. Ce genre de choses était assez épuisante et longue pour un homme. Rares étaient ceux qui aimer ce genre d'activité.

Ayant deviné le pouvoir de sa tortionnaire, Sasuke préféré en avoir le cœur net et demander à son colocataire sa nature.

\- Anko Mitarashi peut faire apparaitre n'importe quel objet tant que celle-ci l'ai bien en tête.

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle ne peut rien inventer ?

\- Non, elle doit avoir une idée précise et avoir déjà eu un visuel sur l'objet. C'est un pouvoir très utile qu'elle possède, elle as était obligé de cacher cela pendant de nombreuses années pour se protéger de personnes mal intentionnées.

Sasuke ne disait rien mais réfléchissait sur ces paroles. En effet, un chef d'état pourrait vouloir s'emparer de se pouvoir afin de créer des machines à l'infini. Un homme avare peut demander autant de billets qu'il le souhaite … Tant de possibilité ! Et tant de responsabilité …

Le brun, bien que le sachant déjà, comprenait de plus en plus que manoir ne compté de nombreux canards boiteux et moutons noir. Ici étaient les rebus de la société, les rejetés, les condamnés et cachés.

Quittant la compagnie de Kiba, une fois ses affaires rangées, Sasuke voulait de nouveau voir cette douce femme et prenait chemin, se hasardant dans les couloirs afin de la retrouver. Il voulait lui parler et la connaitre un peu plus. Il n'avait rien à faire.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Et là, Tenten m'a tiré dessus avec un flingue ! Tu te rend compte ?! Disait un blond, faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour illustrer.

\- Venant de notre camarade tu aurais du t'y attendre, tu sais. Répondait une voix doucereuse. Au final, qui a gagné ? Demandait-elle.

\- A ton avis ... ? Tenten évidemment.

Le blond venait de soupirer de résignation. Cela faisait des mois qu'il s'entraînait auprès de cette femme et pas une fois, il n'avait gagné un combat contre elle. Certes, il n'avait pas choisit n'importe qui comme partenaire, mais tout de même, sa fierté et sa motivation commencées à en prendre un coup.

Naruto Uzumaki était le nom du blond. C'était un jeune homme fort à la volonté de fer. Celui-ci était féru de combats, prêt à tout pour montrer sa force et son pouvoir. Néanmoins, malgré sa voix grave et son charisme, Naruto resté à l'intérieur un grand enfant et parfois il lui arrivé de se comporter comme tel. Comme à cette instant : Celui-ci, suite à sa défaite contre son adversaire, était partie se plaindre à la petite brunette qui était son amie d'enfance. Hinata Hyuga avait toujours les mots pour lui redonner courage et passion, le couvant de ses yeux doux et le gratifiant de sourires timides.

\- Naruto ... Tenten n'est pas du même monde que nous ... Hésitait-elle sur les mots. Quoi que tu face, elle aura toujours plus d'expériences que toi dans ce domaine ... Et ... j-je pense que c'est mieux ainsi ...

Voulant aller jusqu'au fond de sa pensée, la brune rougissait d'avance sur les mots qui échapperaient de sa bouche.

\- T-t'imaginer vivre la même chose qu'elle ... m-me fend le cœur.

Les perles quittaient l'océan profond pour s'attarder et se concentrer sur la vue que lui offrait les enfants. Ceux-ci jouaient au baskets, rigolant et criant leur victoire ou défaite. Hinata n'osait regarder le blond dans les yeux à présent et n'attendait qu'une chose, que celui-ci change de conversation. Au lieu de cela, le Uzumaki posait son bras gauche sur les épaules de la jeune femme, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et de légères rougeurs sur les joues. De son autre main, il secouait ses cheveux de blé indomptables, un tic signifiant une gêne visible.

\- Tu es géniale Hinata, je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi ! S'exclamait le blond.

Son regard se posait aussi sur le match se jouant devant lui, de temps en temps il venait à crier quelques encouragement pour l'équipe perdante. Car c'était connu, Naruto était un grand défenseur des faibles et on ne savait comment, il réussissait toujours à transmettre sa volonté de battre, de gagner. A l'entente de ces paroles réconfortantes, les enfants jouaient avec plus d'ardeur tout en faisant attention de pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs. C'était la règle, sinon avec les capacités de certains c'était quelque peu de la triche ...

Mais comme tout bonheur à une fin, le blondinet laissant son regard vagabondait aux alentours, croisait les yeux sombres d'un homme venant dans leur direction. Tout de suite, ne sachant pourquoi, il devinait qu'il ne l'aimerait pas. Son pas était décidé, son dos droit et sa carrure bien trop sculpté pour plaire à l'Uzumaki. Il ne niait pas que celui-ci était un bel homme, et c'était ce point là qui l'agacé le plus.

Arrivant à leur hauteur, les mains dans les poches, Sasuke toisait ce petit blond de son regard perçant, ce que le deuxième lui rendait bien. Ses yeux sombres glissaient ensuite sur le bras posé sur cette femme, cette femme qu'il avait pris la peine de chercher. Et cette vue, sans qu'il ne sache le pourquoi du comment, ne le lui plaisait pas. Un léger froncement de sourcil venait trahir son ressentit, chose qui n'échappait pas à Naruto. De son ton le plus impoli et froid qu'il possédait, il demandait :

\- T'es qui toi ?!

Plus que choquée, Hinata se retournait vers son ami les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche formant un charmant petit "o". Ses cheveux fouettaient le vent dû à son geste vif.

\- Naruto ! La Hyuga grondait et se défaisait de l'emprise amicale.

\- Désolée, Sasuke. Continuait-elle sur une note plus douce.

Ne répondant pas à la provocation, le nouveau venu regardait la brunette quitter ce banc de pierre où elle y était assise pour venir à ses cotés. Que devait-il lui dire à présent qu'il était ici, devant elle ? Sasuke répondant à son envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle, était partit à sa recherche sans aucun plan de secours quand à l'attitude à adopter. Ne trouvant qu'un vague prétexte pour cette interruption celui-ci disait :

\- Jiraya veut que tu m'explique un peu plus profondément les règles ici.

\- C'est maître Jiraya pour toi, tête de piaf. Interrompait Naruto, le regard mauvais, se levant lui aussi du banc.

A cela s'en suivait un combat muet dans lequel les deux jeunes hommes se lançaient. Chacun ne lâchant pas l'autre du regard. Spectatrice de cette attitude plus que puéril, Hinata ne savait que faire d'autre à part y mettre un terme. D'une main douce, elle touchait le bras de Naruto afin de le calmer. Cela marchait quelque peu car sous son pull ses muscles commençaient à se détendre pour finir par lâcher le regard du brun dans un soupir. Il plantait à nouveau son regard dans celui nacré de sa voisine.

\- Il faut un temps pour tout Naruto, et Sasuke est arrivé hier ... Soit plus clément s'il te plaît.

Suite à cela un sourire resplendissant accompagné sa demande. Et se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant, Hinata décidait de prendre ses responsabilités et demandait à Sasuke de la suivre, toujours accompagné de sa grande douceur. Disant au revoir au blond d'un signe de main, Hinata attendait d'être assez éloigné avant d'engager la conversation. Elle n'avait pas manqué l'animosité naissante entres ces deux têtes de mules et se promettait de jamais les laisser seules plus qu'il ne fallait. Après tout, il en valait aussi de la bonne ambiance et entente de tous.

Marchant tranquillement dans les petites allées faites de graviers fin, leurs pas se faisait entendre et les ailes de la brune lançaient derrière elle une trace de leur passage. Cote à cote, chacun le regard dans le vague, ils ne disaient mots. Hinata, profitait du nouveau calme tandis que Sasuke chercher de bonnes questions à poser sur environnement. Aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, il y en avait une en particulier qui revenait tout le temps.

\- C'est ton petit ami ? Demandait-il sans la regarder, de bout en blanc.

Surprise, la Hyuga tournait son regard pâle vers lui afin d'y déceler quelque chose. Mais non, cette question était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple alors elle y répondait de la façon la plus simple aussi.

\- Non, Naruto est un ami d'enfance. Tout comme Kiba d'ailleurs. Elle précisait. M'as tu appeler juste pour savoir ma situation ?

Elle demandait tout sourire, avec un timbre de voix légèrement moqueur ce qui faisait grincer gentiment le brun. Elle faisait dans l'humour aussi ? La prémisse d'un sourire loger sur son visage. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la jeune femme l'emmener dans un lieu nouveau aux arrières du manoir. Suivant le petit chemin maintenant de dalles de pierres, ils se retrouvaient devant de grandes serres en verre aux dômes immenses et ronds. Afin d'y accéder, ils montaient un petit escalier où une rembarre en fer forgé finement décoré les y aidé. Ouvrant la porte de la plus grande serre, Hinata priait le brun d'y rentrer d'un signe de main, avant de le suivre.

A l'intérieur mille et une couleurs y habitées, faisant de cette endroit un feu d'artifices à lui seule. Nombreuses étaient les variétés et quelques papillons et abeilles y logeaient en toute liberté. C'était un magnifique spectacle et les deux jeunes gens s'en délectaient.

\- Tu es ici dans les serres, tu peux y venir quand bon te semble. L'entretien est fait par le club de jardinage, dont j'en fais partie. Disait-elle assez fière. Toi aussi, si l'envie t'en prend tu pourra t'inscrire dans un club. Pour cela, il te suffit de regarder le panneau de droite à l'entrée dans le hall. Tu y trouvera une liste où tu pourra choisir ce qu'il te plaît. Une fois choisit il te faudra te référer à la personne nommée sur le papier.

\- Nous sommes dans une école ?

\- Pas vraiment ... même si le mode de fonctionnement est à peu de choses près le même. Elle souriait. Cette ressemblance ne plaît pas à tout le monde, je te l'accorde mais nous avons beaucoup d'enfants en charge.

Sasuke comprenait très bien. Il est vrai qu'il a croisait plus d'enfants que d'adultes comme lui dans ce manoir. Cela l'avait quelque peut interpellé, lui qui n'aime pas les bambins. Mais quelque chose de mystérieux le pousser à rester et continuer à vivre ici. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais voulait le découvrir. Continuant leur petite balade, ils passaient les portes pour en ouvrir d'autres toujours dans ces magnifiques serres où il faisait bon vivre. Quoi que un peu trop chaud. Ici, dans celle-ci une grande humidité y régnait et un petit court d'eau traversait ce lieu paisible. La végétation changé pour quelque chose de plus exotique et sauvage dominait par des bananiers, anthurium et strelitzias. Par ici et par là se prélassaient quelques lézards. C'était un monde différent qu'il prenait tout aussi plaisir à découvrir.

\- Dois-je connaître quelque chose d'autre ?

Comprenant la question, la brune réfléchissait une main sur la joue le regard en haut.

\- Je pense que pour ton bien, tu devrais t'inscrire au club de duelliste.

Dans un haussement de sourcilles, il regardait la jeune femme afin d'obtenir plus d'informations. Pour son bien ? Non merci, il savait se battre et n'avait pas besoin de cours pour cela. Il connaissait sa force. Voyant que cela ne plaisait pas au petit nouveau, elle s'expliquait.

\- Je t'en pris ... Ne le prend pas mal mais ... Lors de ta transformation j'y ai vu beaucoup de souffrance et je pense qu'en travaillant sur cela, tu pourrais y remédier.

Quelque peu intimidé et ayant peur de l'avoir froissé, elle se tordait les doigts dans plusieurs sens. Un tic nerveux qu'elle aurait du oublier il y a longtemps.

\- Je vois. Avait été sa seule réponse.

Sasuke ne partageait pas son appréhension, après tout ça ne regardait pas la brune. Il n'avait pas non plus fini avec ses questions.

\- Comment vous êtes vous créé ? Je veux dire, qui as eu l'idée de construire ce refuge ?

\- C'est une question ... Pertinente, souriait-elle. Je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détailles ce serait bien trop long et ... trop douloureux alors je vais te raconter la version officiel. Le regard de la jeune femme se voilé de tristesse et celle-ci ralentissait le pas.

\- Il était une fois une homme, ...

\- Oh je t'en pris, s'exclamait-il en roulant des yeux. J'ai passé l'age.

Hinata rigoler discrètement, une main devant la bouche tout en plongeant dans les abysses obscure du voisin. Elle était mal à l'aise, gênée même, mais ceci était le seul moyen pour elle de conter cette histoire sans ... accroche. Elle l'avait raconté un bon nombres de fois aux enfants arrivants, avec un adulte cela ne changerait pas grand chose.

\- C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé, excuse moi. Mais écoute jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît. Le priait-elle.

 _Au fin fond de la chine, dans une grande demeure au style oriental traditionnel, se trouvaient deux hommes en grande discussion. Tout deux avaient les sourcils fronçaient, signe de mécontentement. Autour d'une table basse, sur des petits coussins posés sur le sol, le maître des lieux poussait un soupir, avant de reprendre une autre gorgé de son thé chaud. L'ambiance était lourde, causait par la mauvaise nouvelle que lui apporté le scientifique en face de lui. Alors comme cela, c'était incurable ? Aucun changement n'était faisable ? Inopérable ? Des mots bien sombres pour lui, ce père de famille à la charge de tout un dojo. Son enfant, son aîné, était un monstre et à cela rien ne pouvait arranger la situation. Plongé dans ses pensées, il cherchait une solution. Un mariage était hors de question car la honte s'abattrait sur la famille des siècles durant pour avoir mis au monde au monstre pareil. Sa femme avait était punie il y a bien longtemps pour cette infamie, il lui était donc impossible de lui remettre ceci sur le dos._

 _Une chose était sur, le monde extérieur ne devait pas voir son enfant. Ne devait pas connaître son existence. Et pour cela, pour la paix et sérénité du dojo et de sa famille, il se devait de mettre un terme à cette mascarade, à ce spectacle répugnant. Son choix était fait._

 _Faisant part de ses attentions à cet homme qu'il connaissait maintenant depuis quelques années pour l'avoir engagé, le patriarche lui proposait la tache ingrate de tuer son enfant. Ne voulant d'autres témoins, il préférait se tourner vers lui. Il se gardait bien aussi de lui dire qu'il réservait le même sort au personnel en charge de la petite._

 _Quelque peu décontenancé par cette proposition plus que sordide, le scientifique se mis à réfléchir. Ne trouvant de réponses, il demandait un délais à son hôte afin de peser les risques. Car évidemment, ce genre de travail mérité une grande récompense, mais la vérité même des années après pouvait toujours éclater et il en était fini de lui et de sa liberté. Fini aussi pour sa renommé et ses expériences. Lui accordant un délais de deux jours, le père de famille mis fin au rendez-vous en le congédiant poliment._

 _Et deux nuits étaient passées, et la réunion entre ces deux personnes respectés était aujourd'hui. L'homme de science avait pris sa décision et la donna positive. Le sourire aux lèvres et soulagé, le maître des lieux lui donnait la moitié de la somme dû, comme convenu. Ils avaient convenus, que le futur assassin choisisse l'heure et le jour le plus propice afin que cela soit fait le plus discrètement possible. Le père ne devait pas être mis au courant du moment. Sûrement par état d'âme._

 _Plus d'une semaine s'était déroulée, tout cela sans encombre. Le scientifique mettait au jour son nouveau plan et penser passer à l'action cette nuit pendant que la plupart des habitants et domestiques du manoir dormaient. Il était plus que sur de son choix, et dans un sens, était bien content que le patriarche pense à lui pour ce « contrat ». Comptant l'argent posé sur son bureau, celui-ci attendait l'heure fatidique de 3h du matin. Une heure où le sommeil était le plus profond. Une fois fait, il mettait un sac à dos vide sur dos, et prenait un sac de sport plein d'une main ferme. Décidé, il éteignait la lumière de ses appartements, lançant un regard circulaire autour de lui avant de partir tout en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef._

 _Aussi discrètement que ses capacités lui permettaient, il se glissait dans le manoir, dans les couloirs et finalement dans cette grande chambre insonorisé et à la porte doublé. Ayant les clefs, il faisait tourner la serrure, baissait la poignet, et refermait de la même façon une fois passé. A pas de loups, posant ses affaires sur le sol couvert d'une moquette parme, il s'approchait du lit afin d'y réveiller en douceur l'enfant. Et papillonnant des cils, le petit monstre souriait en devinant la forme atypique se dessiner au dessus d'elle. Doucement et sans un mot elle tendait ses bras afin d'obtenir un câlin, chose que lui accordait l'homme dans un soupir. Une fois dans ces bras, invulnérable, l'enfant sentait une petite piqûre dans le cou, avec la sensation d'un liquide chaud couler dans ses veines. Sa vue devenait de plus en plus flou, ses forces l'abandonnaient, et n'y tenant plus, elle lâchait sa prise pourtant douce sur le scientifique. Le noir l'envahissait._

\- Jiraya travaillais pour mon père dès mon plus jeune age, à partir du moment où mon don s'est manifesté. C'était un grand médecin qui devait me soigner, mais la science ayant ses limites, il avait été déclaré que cela était incurable. Mon père ne voulant plus s'occuper de moi, me confia au médecin. Il m'a recueillir et élevé comme sa fille. Nous avons commençait avec un petit appartements en Angleterre pour finalement tomber sur cette région isolé du reste du monde, où s'étendent des plaines à perte de vue. Naruto avait était le suivant, il n'avait pas était difficile de le trouver car il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille de maître Jiraya.


	4. Chapter 4

Marchant vers la sortie de ce palais fait de verre, Sasuke écoutait les derniers conseils que lui donnait la jeune femme consciencieuse dans son rôle de guide. D'une main galante, celui-lui ouvrait la porte avant de l'inviter silencieusement à passer devant. Le bruit de leurs pas sur le béton se faisait doucement entendre accompagnant le doux son de voix de la Hyuga, et d'un regard vague il parcourait la vue qui s'offrait à lui : l'immensité du domaine. De là où ils étaient, le brun pouvait se rendre compte que même derrière ces murs de briques se trouvaient encore quelques hectares appartenant à ce « Maitre » comme ils aimaient bien l'appeler. S'il avait eu une vue du terrain de basket, là il pouvait observer le terrain de football. Un sport qu'il affectionnait quand il était plus petit. Et cerise sur le gâteau, une piscine proportionnelle au nombre de locataires était installée aux cotés de tables de ping-pong, ainsi que des chaises longues repliées sur elles mêmes.

Cet endroit idyllique avait tout d'un club de vacances et cela lui paraissait encore plus louche. Néanmoins, à l'écoute des éloges de la part de la brune pour ce qu'elle appelait sa maison, Sasuke voulait bien donner une petite chance à cet environnement.

Hinata, pensant avoir expliqué la plupart des choses à savoir, profité maintenant du silence que lui offrait l'homme à ses cotés. Un léger sourire sur le visage, elle continuait de marcher le vent tiède caressant son visage. En l'observant, on comprenait tout de suite qu'elle respirait le bonheur, et c'est ce sentiment que voulait atteindre le Uchiwa.

Pourtant peu bavard, il entamait de lui même la conversation.

\- Alors, ton pouvoir est de voler c'est ça ? Disait-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction des ailes blanches de la jeune femme.

\- Oui et non, disait-elle assez énigmatique.

\- Comment ça ? La voix du nouveau venu était toujours aussi grave.

\- Sais-tu te battre ? Hinata demandait sérieusement.

Quelque peu décontenancé par cette question, le brun n'avait pas répondu de suite. Bien sur qu'il savait se battre, mais ou voulait-elle en venir ? Étant perspicace, l'instant d'après il comprenait qu'elle voulait lui montré ses capacités. Agréablement surpris par son audace, il laissait un sourire en coin naître sur son visage tout en répondant affirmatif, les bras croisés.

\- Alors que dirais-tu d'un petit combat amical dans une salle d'entraînement ?

\- Où et quand ?

\- Dans une heure, au sous-sol porte N°8 ?

\- J'y serais.

\- Parfait, à tout à l'heure, et pense à mettre une tenue confortable. Disait gentiment la brunette, faisant preuve de chaleur et altruisme comme à son habitude.

D'une petit signe de main timide, elle le saluait avant de faire quelques pas et s'envoler dans le ciel bleu en direction du manoir. Venait-il de se faire planter ? Sasuke en avait l'impression mais n'en disait rien, fronçant les sourcils en comprenant qu'il allait renter seul au bercail. Il grommelait déjà en pensant au labyrinthe qui l'attendait afin de rejoindre sa chambre pour se changer.

Pesant le pour et le contre, l'Uchiwa se demandait s'il ne serait pas plus pratique pour lui aussi de s'envoler afin de gagner du temps. Mais la douleur le tiraillant à chaque transformation le faisait continuer le chemin à pied. De plus ce n'était pas comme si le jeune homme était fière d'être un monstre. Non, au contraire, il en avait même honte. Honte d'être ce qu'il était et honte de ce qu'on lui avait fait. Car Sasuke Uchiwa n'était pas né comme cela, non. Fils d'une riche famille en quête de pouvoir, il avait subit des « modifications » afin de faire de lui un parfait homme de combat. Une machine, un être surpassant les autres. Étant le cadet et non l'héritier, il n'avait rien à apporter à sa famille si ce n'était sa vie. Et c'était ainsi que le cauchemar de Sasuke commencé, accompagnait par de nombreuses heures de tortures donnaient par un homme en blouse blanche, au regard vile de serpent.

Perdu dans ces souvenirs, il ne pensait pas arriver au manoir aussi vite et satisfait il y rentrait pour se diriger vers le panneau d'affichage dans le hall. Le brun était un homme très fière, et il lui en coûté de s'abaisser à lire une carte accroché sur un mur à la vue de tous. Prenant la direction de l'aile Ouest, il se promettait de connaître tout les moindres recoins. Il aimait connaître son environnement.

Une fois arrivé devant sa temporaire chambre, Sasuke ne prenait pas la peine de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer. Et le pauvre Kiba venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac à regarder une émission pour enfant sur son écran de télévision, emmitouflé dans un plaide en fourrure synthétique.

Une expression gênée venait peindre son visage avant que celui-ci éclate de colère contre le nouvel arrivant.

\- Hey, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Espèce de mal poli !

Pas le moins du monde gêné de son impolitesse et n'ayant absolument pas envie de lui répondre, le brun prenait ses affaires avant de filer dans la salle de bain pour changer ses vêtements. Une fois fermé à clef, Sasuke faisait glisser ses vêtements dévoilant une peau blanche marqué par diverses cicatrices. Nombreuses étaient celles dans le dos, certaines étaient blanches signifiant que le mal était irréversible et vieux tandis que d'autres avaient encore cet couleur violacée laissant sous entendre qu'elles ne dataient pas. Accrochant ses habits propres sur le porte manteau mural, le brun prenait le temps de s'observer dans le miroir avant de vite détourner le regard. Son visage était beau, ça il n'en doutait pas, il tenait même cela de sa mère mais pour ce qui était du reste … il ne voyait là que le fruit d'expériences ratées et une vie gâchée.

Avec un peu de rage dans ses gestes, il prenait ce que lui avait confectionnait la sadomasochiste Anko. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'inspecter toutes ses tenues tant la femme le mettait mal à l'aise avec ses mains baladeuses et ses arrières pensées obscènes. Et c'est donc septique qu'il enfilait sa tenue de sport pour le moins … Moulante. En effet, son pantalon était un jogging ample au niveau des jambes et pour le moins juste au corps pour ce qui était du postérieur. Son T-shirt quand à lui, lui plaisait assez dans son design moderne aux couleurs noirs et fins traits blanc dessinant la courbure de sa taille. Ses bras musclés étaient libres et lui donnait une bonne liberté de mouvement tout en restant frais. Il avait trouvait à cela une paire de baskets toute aussi noir, où un logo avec une vague blanche trônait sur le coté.

Une fois prêt, il sortait pour rejoindre son colocataire sur le sofa, cette fois-ci l'émission avait changé pour quelque chose de plus sérieux les informations. Pris d'un mauvais présentement, il prenait la télécommande de force à son voisin tout en changeant de chaîne.

\- Ne fais pas semblant parce que je suis là, disait-il dans sa légende amabilité.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fout, mec ?! S'était vachement intéressant !

\- Arrête de chialer, je te remet ton dessin animé.

Et Sasuke avait dit vrai, car à l'écran criait une petite fille avec un chaperon rose le nom de son ami, Michka. Laissant tomber ce qu'il se passait à la télévision, Kiba regardait Sasuke d'un œil étrange avant de se rendre finalement compte qu'il avait changé de vêtements.

\- Ah c'est pour ça que tu as couru dans la salle de bain ? Moi je pensais que tu avais juste une envie présente de t'astiquer … Balancé le châtain, jouant avec le feu.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, tu veux ?

Sasuke ne rigolait absolument pas, et son regard le disait bien. Il en fallait cependant plus pour refroidir le Inuzuka.

\- Alors c'est pour quoi cet accoutrement ?

\- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Hinata. Disait-il sans pour autant mentir. Il voulait emmerder cet homme.

\- Arrête ton char, tu va faire un combat contre elle, c'est ça ?

Ayant vu juste, il n'attendait pas de réponse pour continuer.

\- Et bien bonne chance à toi alors, tu en aura besoin ! Elle est plus surprenante qu'elle n'y paraît la petite ! Je rigolerais bien quand elle te mettra à terre. Et crois moi elle le fera, disait Kiba très sur de lui.

\- Parce que tu va venir, toi ? Sasuke le regardait de haut en bas.

\- Bien sur, je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde !

Sasuke soupirait de résignation, de toute façon il ne connaissait pas le chemin du sous-sol et au vue de l'heure qu'il était, le rendez-vous avait lieux dans à peine 10 minutes. C'est qu'il lui en mangé du temps, ce colocataire. Le brun comprenait que Kiba connaissait assez bien la jeune femme contre qui il allait échanger quelques coûts, et pensait que un peu d'informations sur elle ne serait pas de refus. Il l'interrogerait sur le chemin.

Pas plus motivait que cela, ou du moins il n'en montrait rien, le brun se levait du canapé pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie. La main sur la poignée, il se retournait vers le châtain.

\- Bon, tu viens ou pas ?

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Kiba sautait à pied joints sur le parquet et courrait mettre ses chaussures. La premières paire qui venait, à savoir celles en cuirs. Et en trente secondes, le voici près.

Sasuke ne savait par quel coté prendre, alors il laissait son voisin le guider tout en mémorisant l'itinéraire. Et cela avait était très simple, beaucoup plus simple même que ce qu'il ne le pensait.

Une fois arrivés aux sous-sols par les escaliers, son regard croisait une fois de plus un petit tableau cette fois électronique où plusieurs numéros de salles y étaient notés avec à coté écrit sa disponibilité ainsi que ses utilisateurs. En sommes, toujours pas de vie privée, même pour une simple réservation de salle. Cela confortait le sentiment d'insécurité de Sasuke, qui le tiraillait dans ce milieu pour l'instant très … étrange.

Sur ce fameux écran, il y reconnaissait le nom de Naruto Uzumaki ainsi que celui de Ino Yamanaka. Chacunes de ces personnes étaient dans un salle. D'autres noms inconnus y étaient affichés comme Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Lee Rock ainsi que Tenten.

Sasuke essayait de mémoriser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, car devant lui allaient se trouver plusieurs combattants.

Kiba suivait le regard du brun avant d'annoncer d'une voix enjouée que leur amie les attendait dans la salle 8. Dans le couloir d'un blanc impeccable aux lumières toute aussi blanches et éblouissantes, les numéros défilaient sur les portes pour enfin arriver à la bonne. Le châtain, toujours en avant appuyait sur un bouton à droite de la porte. Celui-ci était devenu vert suivie du coulissement de la porte automatique.

Pas le moins du monde impressionné, du moins plus tant que ça, Sasuke entrait à son tour dans cet espace carré aux murs faits de béton armé. C'était simple, sombre, des nuances entre le gris et le blanc illuminaient la pièce dépourvue de fenêtres avec sur le sol des marquages blanc semblables aux terrains de sports. La lumière artificiel n'était pas différentes du couloir.

Au centre, à même le sol, une jeune femme était en pleine méditation en position du lotus les yeux clos. Ses ailes blanches immaculées l'entouraient de part et d'autre tel un cocon, une protection. Un sourire se dessiné sur ses lèvres avant de prendre la parole, un œil s'ouvrant lentement.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

Le ton utilisé était taquin, aussi, l'expression de son visage le montrait bien. Ce qui faisait râler Kiba sur le fait que Sasuke avait pris tout son temps, que d'habitude il arrivait toujours à l'heure.

\- Tu sais très bien que je suis toujours au rendez-vous quand il s'agit de toi. Il faisait un clin d'œil, ce qui faisait lever les yeux de Sasuke au ciel et rire Hinata.

\- Tu veux participer, Kiba ? Demandait-elle.

\- Non, aujourd'hui je ne fais que regarder. Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde !

Sasuke n'aimait pas la confiance que prenait le brun dans ses paroles à son égard. Si il n'était pas aussi dépendant en ce moment même, il se serrait empressé de lui passer une bonne correction. L'envie de serrer son petit coup grassouillet entre ses mains était irrépressible, à un tel point qu'une sorte de grimace prenait place sur son visage ne manquant pas d'agrandir le sourire de la brune.

\- Bien je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de commencer, elle s'adressait à Sasuke. Aujourd'hui nous allons combattre sans aucunes règles, sans aucunes restrictions. Comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

Elle lançait un regard appuyé, retrouvant son sérieux, son sourire s'effaçant doucement.

\- Combat comme si tu voulait me tuer.

Et cela avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide, le brun regardait la jeune femme d'un autre œil. Étaient-ils tous fous, dans cette académie ? Sasuke avait peur de perdre le contrôle et Hinata semblait l'avoir remarqué, son regard était décidé, sur. Le brun coulait un regard à son colocataire à sa gauche avant de voir que celui-ci était perdu dans ses souvenirs, le regard loin. Il n'aurait donc pas de soutiens.

\- Hors de questions, ceci devait être un combat amical. Tu voulais tester mes forces n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact, mais comment pourrais-je connaître tes limites si je n'en ai pas un aperçu ?

\- Tu les verras quand il le faudra.

Le Uchiwa ne se laissait pas faire et n'en démordait pas. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, et si tout de même il combattait tout en perdant le contrôle, que pouvait-il bien se passer ? La mémoire lui manqué à chaque transformation non voulu.

\- Je refuse un point c'est tout. Disait-il tout en commençant à faire machine arrière.

Hinata voulait répondre, lui expliquer la chose et l'importance de cela pour lui comme pour les autres. Il en valait aussi de leur sécurité. Une bête non contrôlé est une bête dangereuse. Qui sait si un jour il ne se retournerait pas contre son ami(e) ?

Un voile de tristesse s'emparait des yeux de la Hyuga, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur et semblait hésiter … Puis, dans un murmure à peine audible, elle s'excusait avant de se lancer la paume en avant, prête à combattre, sur le brun qui était pris au dépourvu. Il avait eu à peine le temps de se retourner et esquiver l'attaque traître qu'une seconde arrivait vers la gauche. De son bras, il barrait le coup qui venait pour la seconde d'après essayé d'attraper un des bras de la jeune femme. Mais tel une anguille, elle se faufilait derrière lui pour lui donner un troisième coup de le dos, qui celui-ci portait ses fruits. Le point avait était précis car il touchait l'endroit pile où les ailes du bruns poussaient.

Sasuke avait atrocement mal, et juré entre ses dents un mots si grossier qu'il en choqué le spectateur aux abords de la salle. Une main sur un genou, il accusait le coup avec difficulté tandis que ses yeux changés de couleurs prenant un fond noir à la pupille jaune. Ses cheveux commençaient à pousser à vive allure et faisait lâcher un sifflement de la part de l'Inuzuka. Hinata gardait toujours son sérieux bien que son cœur saignait en pensant à ce qui allait suivre.

Le brun souffrait le martyr et lançait un regard noir à la brune, lui signifiant le retour du bâton. Dans un élan de rage, il poussait sur ses jambes d'une force incroyable afin de se déplacer plus rapidement que la jeune femme. Hinata, surprise, avait eu le bon reflex de se protéger avec ses ailes. Aussi dures que le marbre, le brun ne lui avait qui très peu de dégâts. Cependant, la jeune femme se faisait la réflexion que cela allait être compliqué par la suite, quand le jeune homme serait au maximum de sa capacité.

Ne voulant pas perdre cette proximité, après avoir encaissé, Hinata tournait sur elle même dans un tourbillon pour le fouetter avec ses plumes. Sasuke se protéger de ses avants bras et ne reculé pas d'un pouce, puisant dans son incroyable force pour s'encrer au sol. Une fois la tempête fini, Uchiwa frappait d'une droite monstrueuse la jeune femme qui partait s'écraser plus loin. La peau du jeune homme avait pris une teinte grise et tout son corps subissait ce changement.

Se relevant avec peine, se tenant la joue blessé, la Hyuga s'adressait à son adversaire dans un cri.

\- Tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! Byakugan !

Suite à cela, des veines disgracieuses prenaient de part et d'autre le visage angélique de la brune aux yeux blanc. De son regard sur, elle scannait la jeune homme avant de s'élancer sur celui-ci une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci elle se propulsait à l'aide de ses immenses ailes afin de lui donner plus de force et de rapidité. Sasuke avait vu le coup venir et était prêt à se protéger. Mais s'attendant à une attaque de face, il ne pouvait la suivre quand celle-ci se déporté sur la droite, pour se glisser derrière lui. Revenant devant son ami, Hinata voulait le faire tourner en bourrique et lui assener plusieurs petits coup par-ci par-là avant d'atteindre le point précis qu'elle voulait tant. Dans un geste rapide, elle appuyait fort sur la nuque du brun pour,le millième de seconde après, se faire jeter contre le mur de l'autre coté.

Un cratère s'était formé suite à la chute, mais la brune tout de même dans un piteux état laissait voir sur son visage un air des plus confiants, voir même victorieux. Sasuke hurlait de douleur à s'en arracher les cheveux, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus folle et des craquement d'os se faisaient entendre. Des ailes à la peau sombre et lisse faisaient leur apparition dans le dos du souffrant et faisaient trembler d'effrois et de compassion Kiba qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du combat. Celui-ci était quelque peu gêné d'assister à ce genre de « rite », mais se consolait dans la pensée qu'il serrait présent en cas de problèmes.

\- Que m'as-tu fais ? Se faisait entendre une voix démoniaque, tout droit sortie des enfers.

\- Je vais te tuer ! Continuait-il en se jetant à la vitesse de la lumière sur celle-ci.

Hinata était dépassé par les événements, la vitesse de déplacement et d'attaque du brun n'avait plus rien à voir avec tout à l'heure et elle se doutait que même Lee l'homme le plus rapide du manoir ne puisse le dépasser. C'était tout bonnement impossible, elle ne faisait que se protéger grâce à ses ailes et encaissait avec du mal. Sa défense pourtant réputé pour être presque imparable était en train de se briser petit à petit et du sang coulait sur le sol. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre issue que de se laisser faire afin d'extériorisé la rage de son compagnon.

Kiba voyant rouge face à la détresse de son amie, décidait de briser le code d'honneur le plus connu, il allait interrompre un duel. Son amie ne serait pas contente, il le savait, mais ici, il assistait à un massacre et il ne pouvait le tolérer. Déchirant son T-shirt, il hurlait lui aussi, sa voix devenant de plus en plus grave, des poiles poussant et recouvrant son corps entier, des griffes remplaçaient les ongles, ses oreilles devenaient pointues et ses dents des crocs. Tel était le pouvoir de Kiba Inuzuka. Un homme-loup. Sa masse musculaire ayant doublait de volume, celui-ci était devenu plus grand, plus fort et surtout plus bestial. Avec assurance, il courrait vers Sasuke dans l'intention de l'extraire à son amie. D'une main il attrapé le col du brun à la peau sombre pour le jeter à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui faisant rencontrer à lui aussi le mur qui s'effriter sur son passage. Prenant place devant l'ange allongé sur le sol, le loup la protégé de son corps. Chose qui n'avait pas plus au jeune homme hors de contrôle, car celui-ci donnait encore plus de fougue et de force dans ses coups, soulevant la poussière autour d'eux. Un combat de titans avait lieux et Hinata regardait le spectacle avec détresse et peur. Elle ne savait plus comment gérer la situation si ce n'était re-appuyer sur le point déclencheur. Du moins, elle espérait que cela marche.

Une aile cassée et une cheville foulée, elle peinait à se relever et poussait un cri plaintif. Kiba, à ce son s'était retourné pour lui parler mais avec son manque d'attention, celui-ci se prenait un monumental coup dans l'estomac qui le faisait plier en deux. La brunette voulait lui venir en aide.

\- Ne bouge pas, Hinata !

Mais … J'ai une idée … c'est peut être le seul moyen de lui faire retrouver ses esprits.

Tu ne peux plus marcher, arrête de bouger et laisse moi faire ! Kiba savait être autoritaire mais ce que tout le monde savait, ici au manoir, c'est que l'Inuzuka était toujours plus fort quand il s'agissait de protéger les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

\- D'accord, disait-elle la voie cassée. Mais … Je t'en pris, il faut que tu appuyer sur sa nuque, à l'endroit où je lui ai fait un bleu.

L'homme loup pestait entre ses crocs, cela n'allait pas être gagné car le brun devait sûrement savoir son point faible suite au premier coup. Comment allait-il faire ? Il pensait faire comme d'habitude, à l'instinct. Mais là aussi, il doutait de sa capacité d'esquive. Tant pis, cela ne l'enchanté guère mais, il fallait amadouer, entourlouper et duper ce monstre. Et quoi de mieux que de montrer son infériorité ?

Kiba laissait donc venir l'homme possédé, afin de se faire frapper une énième fois. Seulement, un instant avant l'impacte du coup de pied retourné contre ses cotes, un homme à la crinière blanche frappait d'un geste précis le démon qui s'écroulait la seconde qui suivait. La vitesse d'exécution dépassait l'entendement et personne, non, personne n'avait vu la chose venir.

Hinata laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis que le châtain, Kiba, ouvrait grands les yeux sous la surprise. Il s'attendait à recevoir ce coup qui aurait pu être mortel, et l'instant d'après le patriarche faisait son apparition. L'adrénaline retombant d'un coup, il se laissait tombé sur le sol, ses jambes ne supportant plus son poids. Son apparence reprenait sa forme normale, humaine et ses yeux se fermaient petit à petit devenant lourd. Un sourire se présenté.

Derrière cette crinière blanche, en sortait un jeune femme à la chevelure blonde platine qui se précipitait vers Sasuke afin de poser une main chaude sur le crane. Elle se concentrait tout en fermant les yeux elle aussi. Une lumière jaune aussi rayonnante que sa personnalité l'entourait. Ino rentrait dans l'esprit afin de soulager le tourmenter. Dans ce labyrinthe qu'était composé le cerveau humain, elle cherchait des souvenirs lointains afin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le nouvel arrivant. Elle ne voulait pas manquer cette occasion et poursuivait son chemin dans les dédales de l'esprit. L'endroit était sombre et de nombreuses portes étaient fermées à clefs, signe qu'il lui fallait une « autorisation » pour y accéder. Néanmoins, Ino était une femme à fort tempérament et à forte volonté. Se rapprochant d'une des portes verrouillés avec curiosité, elle posait sa main sur la poignée gelée et au moment de tourner, un vent violent ainsi qu'une douleur insupportable la prenait. Ne tenant plus, elle posait un genou à terre, un œil fermait tout en gardant sa main sur la porte. Elle sentait que le jeune homme essayait de l'expulser et elle avait beaucoup de mal à tenir. Puis un hurlement, un cri de détresse se faisait entendre à travers le néant. Un cri d'enfant, terrifiant et torturant. La Yamanaka avait peur et transpiré à grosses gouttes. Devant tant de résistances et de souffrances, elle préférait lâcher prise et revenir plus-tard si l'occasion lui permettait.

Revenant à la terre ferme, elle posait son regard sur le beau visage angélique du garçon. Elle soupirait de soulagement en observant son repos paisible. Se tournant vers Hinata, elle voyait que Sakura faisait son travail d'infirmière en soignant les blessés.

\- Qu'as tu trouvais ? Demandait Jiraya, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Rien … Son esprit est trop sombre et tourmenté. Il me ferme toutes les portes menant à ses souvenirs.

Il fallait s'en doutait, ce ne sera pas un sujet facile …

Le plus âgé de la salle prenait son menton d'une main, signe qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Mettant de cela de coté pour le moment, il se dirigeait vers Kiba afin de lui murmurait des mots apaisant et au passage quelques remerciements. Il lui donnait une petite tape amicale sur le dos, qui faisait crier de douleur Kiba et rire le blanc. Après avoir discuté vaguement avec celui-ci sur ce qu'il s'était passé, il prenait la direction de la petite Hyuga. Son regard devenait plus dure et un de ses points se fermé. Son pas était plus fort et grand et une fois devant sa protégée, il lui assenait une gifle qui résonné dans toute la pièce.

Les personnes autour étaient choquées, et leur regards étaient tournés vers la scène. Sakura, qui était en train de soigner la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle devait continuer ou non. Elle avait eu un léger recul et suspendait tout mouvement.

Hinata, quand à elle tenait sa joue encore tournée par la violence du coup. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne regardaient pas son père adoptif préférant rester fixer sur le sol. Une grande tristesse l'envahissait, et ses yeux blanc s'humidifiaient très vite. Elle ne voulait néanmoins pas pleurer et se contenait devant tant de personnes. Son cœur lui faisait mal et sa gorge se serrait, et cela empirait suite aux paroles de son père adoptif.

\- Tu pensais que je n'avais pas devinais ce que tu essayais de faire ?! Petite idiote ! Tu t'es mise en danger, mais plus important encore tu as entraîné Kiba dedans. Regarde dans l'état où il est maintenant !

\- Nous aurons une conversation dans mon bureau quand tu sera remise sur pied, disait-il un ton plus bas.

Dans ces paroles, on comprenait que l'ancien retenait sa colère. Il tournait le dos au deux jeunes femmes, et sans un regard il partait tout en demandant à Sakura de porter le nouvel arrivant à l'infirmerie. Il jugeait donc que Hinata et Kiba était capable de se débrouiller …

Dans un soupir et un regard d'excuse, la rose prenait d'une main puissante le ténébreux à l'aspect de nouveau humain pour le mettre sur son épaule. Comme s'il ne pesait rien, elle partait de son coté, laissant derrière elle une femme sur le point de fondre en larme et un homme dans les vapes, mort de fatigue.


End file.
